It's Just That Way
by Chat-Chan
Summary: Summary:Inuyasha and Kagome find each other both as orphans 7 years ago. They become really close. One thing they never learned was about love. It was not needed, not until now.Confused, both try to figure it out, but will they have time when danger hits?
1. Prolouge

**Hey all! I'm Chat-Chan. This is just a prologue, not very good, but tell me what you think:** **  
Summary:** Inuyasha and Kagome find each other both as orphans 7 years ago. They become really close. The one thing they never learned was about was love. They never had time for it. Not until now. Jealousy strikes when Inuyasha meets Kikyo. Kagome and Inuyasha are not sure what these feelings mean, but when danger starts coming at them, will they be able to stay safe and figure it out? Inu/Kag Mir/San Rin/Sessh Kouga/Ayame On with my prologue!

* * *

**  
It's Just That Way**

_After meeting you, _

_I saw your fearful face_

_And on instinct, I wanted to protect_

_To protect...you_

_And it's just that way_

_That's the Way it is_

**That's the Way it is**

_ She was shaking; from fear, anger, cold, or torment and pain, was impossible to tell. She was in the corner of the dark alley between two huge buildings. It was no more than six feet wide. Why she was there in the middle of the night was hard to tell. The street light on the other side of the long narrow alleyway had barely enough light to display her silhouette. _

_ She was huddled as far back into the right corner, as if she could disappear if she pressed herself tight enough. She had her arms wrapped around her knees, which were currently pressed against her chest. Her head bent, she trembled continuously.  
That's when she heard it. Foot steps. She looked up quickly._

"_**They are here to have more "fun," aren't they?" **She thought bitterly. She involuntarily shuddered, and glared at the figure that she could barely see, walking closer. _

_ That's when she saw him. He wasn't like the others that abused her. He had flowing silver hair, to his waist. Covering the top of his head was a black baseball cap with a blue embroidered "J" on it. This boy was no more than 2 years older than her, and yet she was drawn back to the fact that he had silver hair. He had a red and white plaid shirt that looked two sizes too big, and huge baggy jeans. He was not scrawny, just a tad thin. He looked tough, with his rough skin and his hard expression. She noticed that his eyes looked horrified when he saw her. She was awed. It wasn't the bare feet that surprised her. It was the golden pools of eyes that stared right into her soul that amazed her most. He had smudges of dirt and scrapes everywhere. _

_God had sent her an angel. _

_More tears slid down her already tear-stained cheeks. She beamed happily at him. He held out his calloused hand to her. She put her hand slightly in his. He pulled her up into a hug in one motion. She hugged back, as if every stranger did this when they met. They stood there, happily to be in each other's arms._

* * *

Now A days, 7 Years Later

_Inuyasha remembered looking at Kagome for the first time. Her clothes were slashed in many areas. Her white shirt was see-through from bloodstains and sweat. Her white sweatpants looked like gray rags from and being sucked into a hurricane, again, and again. She was covered in purple, blue, and green bruises, head to toe. Her beautiful black and blue hair had grime in it, and she looked really tired. Her mocha eyes portrayed betrayal, hurt, fear, and anger. He had no clue, none what so ever on why he hugged her. She was just some lost girl and yet, it just seemed so natural when she hugged back. So, what did he do? He took her back to his home to where Sango and Miroku awaited him._

_ It had taken no more than an hour to get to know each other. They told each other their darkest secrets, and they didn't think twice about doing so. She had learned he was hanyou, and he learned she was an orphan who would be abused for fun. His name was Inuyasha hers was Kagome. He was ten and she was eight. _

_He took her to the outskirts of town. In a small wooden hut, lived about 6 other orphans. They all wore clothes too loose for them, but to Kagome, they looked like millionaires. _

_ To the others, she looked like shit, to be blunt. The one thing that lit up the room was her smile though, and no one could deny it. Sango and Kagome become fast friends. They ate, laughed, and cried together. That's when Inuyasha realized... _

_God had sent him an angel._

_ Sango showed her some new boy clothes that were a bit baggy but extremely comfortable, and helped her clean her hair. She had never felt so happy before, not since she was with her Mama and Papa. _

"Hey! Inu! Stop day dreaming!" Inuyasha turned his head to the source of the voice. Kagome was standing there with a baseball mitt and ball in her hand. "Are you ready to get your ass kicked?" she asked with a smug look on her face.

He smirked back. "No chance in hell." He stood up and walked out of the hut, but not before placing the black baseball cap from long ago on his head.

What they didn't see, was in the shadows, lay a man with a maniac smile.

"Kagome, I've let you live this long without pain, but not for long...not for long..."

* * *

A/N: Ok, not very good, but there will be gangs (Inu, Kag, Mir, San) and (Naraku, Kagura, Kana) for example. It will be good...I hope. PLEASE REVIEW!! Oh yes, and a special thanks to my friend Ash's girl! Your fic rocks!!!!!!!!!!!! XD Ok, please review! I suck at writing... I'm depressed... lol, ok. See ya later.

_**P.S. This a prologue. Not long because...it's a prologue. Bu bi! **_


	2. Always And Forever Chapter 2

Hiya all! I'm so glad I got reviews! Thanks to you all :D Huggles them all Thank you Ash's Girl for supporting me, and advertising my story! 

Review Responses

**Youkai Koinu** You get a plushie from me, and be sure to tell Ash's Girl to give you the special chappie to her story! Thank you for the nice compliments Blush 

**cluelessmajor: **Thanks for reviewing! OMG I did forget about Sango and Miroku. I added their ages in the story! There you go

**alejandra: **Thanks so much! You really think I'm doing well? You really made me feel better!

**Ash's Girl**Thanks…but I'd rather tell it to you in person!

**malicali1891**You too get a plushie from moi and a chappie from Ash's Girl, k? I updated! You make me feel so special! Or maybe that's the rabid monkey chewing on my leg….hmmm

**Summary:** Inuyasha and Kagome find each other both as orphans 7 years ago. They become really close. The one thing they never learned was about was love. They never had time for it. Not until now. Jealousy strikes when Inuyasha meets Kikyo. Kagome and Inuyasha are not sure what these feelings mean, but when danger starts coming at them, will they be able to stay safe and figure it out? Inu/Kag Mir/San Rin/Sessh Kouga/Ayame Thank you again, and you all get **5** cookies! Not just 1, but 5! Thanks a bunch and on with the chappie!

**

* * *

**

**It's Just That Way**

_After meeting you, _

_I saw your fearful face_

_And on instinct, I wanted to protect_

_To protect…you_

_And it's just that way_

_That's the Way it is_

**That's the Way it is**

**It's Just that Way**

_I met you, piece by piece_

_The dark, the light, the shadows_

_Flipping through your pages_

_To see what I would uncover next_

_We met, we faced, and we stood_

_Piece by piece, through dark, _

_The light, the shadows_

_Together…now…always… _

And forever…

**Always...And Forever **

_**Last Time:**_

"_Hey! Inu! Stop day dreaming!" Inuyasha turned his head to the source of the voice. Kagome was standing there with a baseball mitt and ball in her hand. "Are you ready to get your ass kicked?" she asked with a smug look on her face. _

_He smirked back. "No chance in hell." He stood up and walked out of the hut, but not before placing the black baseball cap from long ago on his head. _

_What they didn't see, was in the shadows, lay a man with a maniac smile._

"Kagome, I've let you live this long without pain, but not for long…not for long…"

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

**_Always…And Forever_**

Kagome had once again lost in baseball. She kept trying, and trying, but she knew she would never beat Inuyasha. He was the best, and it didn't help with his half demon powers. As always, he smirked at his confidence. So…she did what any normal person would do. That is…any normal person that had been through her life.

Yup, she tackled him. He was being so snobbish, what was a girl to do? When he was declaring that no one could beat him, that he could predict every move, and turned his back, he was wide open. Hands on his hips, eyes closed confidently, an arrogant smirk played across his face. The cat pounced. He turned a hundred and eighty degrees to flex his muscles (how bigheaded can you get?) when he opened his eyes.

Ok, picture this in slow motion. Inuyasha, turns around opening his eyes. He sees Kagome in mid air about to impact into him. His eyes open as big as they can go. Ok, back to normal motion.

Kagome enveloped her arms around his neck and they both crashed down to the ground. BAM! Kagome smirked at her victory.

During this whole commotion, the black baseball cap had been lifted slightly from the secure hold on Inuyasha's head.

_"Now's my time to show him how he can't predict **every **move," _Kagome thought. She nuzzled her face into the cap. Finding what she was looking for, she ever so slightly brushed her tongue against his fuzzy snow-white ears perched on the top of his head.

"You weren't expecting that, were you Inu-kun," Kagome whispered faintly, so only his perfect earshot could hear.

She lifted herself off of him, and started walking away, but not without pulling his cap down over his eyes. She did this partly to tell him she had had the upper hand, and partly so that he couldn't see the dark crimson stain that was spreading across her face like the shadows in the night. What she didn't notice was that Inuyasha was in the same situation.

She strolled past the other awe-stricken players, consisting of mainly Miroku, Sango, Seshomaru, Kouga, Ayame, and some other neighbors from near by. Eyes closed confidently, she walked into the homely hut they called home. She knew that if she had even peeked out from one eye, she would have lost her confidence and run like the wind.

Right after Kagome entered the hut, she glanced around quickly, making sure that no one had followed her in. She dashed into the corner of the hut, where a tiny entrance that was covered by the shadows. She squeezed herself into her haven, and took a deep sigh of relief. Inside this musty little crack in the wall were a few posters here and there, and some torn old blankets used to make the "hide-out" more comfortable.

Kagome slipped a hand under a faded pink comforter that was missing some stitches. She pulled out her most precious belonging that no one knew of. She smiled at it fondly. Her journal. She opened it slowly, careful to not tear the already breaking spine of this book. Each page was adorned with pictures of Kagome and the others. She smiled tenderly at each photo, them growing in age with each new page. Everyone was positioned in almost the same manner in each photo. Kagome looked at her favorite photo of all times. In there, Seshomaru was looking stoic, slightly spaced out from the rest. Miroku smiling and sporting his red slap mark from Sango. (He had only gotten himself into this habit about two years ago.) Sango was turned away, looking huffily at Miroku, but with a small sweet smile on her face. Kouga had his head resting on top of Ayame's fiery red hair, and a grin played across his face. Ayame, held her hand out in a peace sign, and smiled happily. This was her most resent picture, and she would treasure it forever. Her favorite part though, was not her friends, though it made it even more special to her. It wasn't the beautiful background of the forest near by either. Her favorite part was that Inuyasha was hugging her from behind, and had the biggest blush on his face. She on the other hand, was winning in the blushing contest, and she had a shy smile on her face. It was Kagome's favorite memory ever. She flipped to an empty page. She began to scribble down today's events.

"_Dear Diary,_

_OMG sometimes I can be so rash! Today I tackled Inuyasha, (that isn't the bad part ). It was the fact that after I tackled Inuyasha, I licked his ear! What am I? Some sort of carnivore?! It was sooooo embarrassing. I mean, sure he deserved the tackle, but I was just acting on instinct! On top of that, everyone was staring at me! Even Seshomaru looked surprised. What am I going to do now? I guess the best thing is too do is to ignore him. I'll see you later! When I come back, I'll tell you what happened, ok?_

_Peace out!_

_Kagome Higurashi"_

Kagome was satisfied with her entry, and flipped to the second to last page. There, she had a picture of everyone, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, everyone. Each on had a little bit of information on each person.

Kagome read aloud," Miroku is now 16 going on 17…Sango is 16…Seshomaru is going to turn 18 in 4 months…Kouga is 17…Ayame is 16…Me, Kagome, I'm going to turn 16, and Inuyasha…he's just turn 17."

Each name was highlighted in a certain color, and sometimes colors. Kagome couldn't help but notice that she had made Inuyasha's look the best…she ignored that little fact and kept scanning over the page when she found something very peculiar. A fingerprint was found next to her picture, and it was printed in a color very similar to dried blood. "What the…" Kagome muttered aloud.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kaome's head snapped up when she heard the unfamiliar cry from a girl around her age.

"That better not be Miroku at it again," Kagome thought, but somehow, she had a dreaded feeling it wasn't.

_

* * *

It wasn't all that good, I'm sorry! But I really tried. I'm also sorry for not updating in what… A month and 10 days? I'll try to update sooner! Please review! It inspires me to continue! You feel a weird presence control your body and press the enticing periwinkle button below _


	3. Don't Try To Fight It

Hey all! You probably hate me now. -.- Anyways…I had decided long ago that I was going to continue. Ok, don't kill me now. Over ecstatic that has people that people want to kill me because I didn't update I am just a lazy bum that never wanted to update…so, forgive me? Puppy eyes   
I wanted to apologize about my stupidity. I am having a way stressful year. School is really hard to get used to. It's my first year of having a different teacher for every period. They all decide to give you tons of homework all at the same time. Lovely huh? Anyways, thanks for the reviews, because they really do help, even if it takes me a whole month to update (wow…it has been a month!). So yeah…please don't be too mad.

**Shout outs to my reviews!**

**_chibi playing with fire_** Thanks for being annoyed at me. It got me to shut up and write :) Gives Plushie

**anonymous bastard: **You are the nicest bastard to ever review sniff Thank you so much for the review! Huggles It means a lot to me.

**Alejandra: **You're right! I will update as soon as I can (when I actually try). I will never again be stupid and go all depressed. **Huggles **You are so nice! Gives Inuyasha plushie Thanks for sticking with me through out my…stupid stage.

**mynameiskagome357: **It was probably your review that encouraged me so much. It wouldn't but me if you did that. I have like 5 other people who did that and I was like…who the heck are you? I'm so sorry. I made this chapter extra long for you. Sorry I was so mean! Gives Plushie.

**_lady kjerston of the western_**Heh ;; Sweat Drop I am continuing, and you really encouraged me! You are so kind to me. I hope you won't be the last reviewer! I'm updating, and I won't get discouraged. I will take your word and talk to you if I get sad (even though we haven't met, it doesn't matter ) Thank you so much! Also gives Inu plushie Thank you for putting up with my stupidity! I'll be better, honest! :)

**Gives everyone a cookie Thanks for reviewing and sticky through my tough time. I love you all for it! I am kind of queasy about this chapter. Do you think I should make the rating go up? Tell me please. If you don't like it, tell me and I will try to fix it! Thanks a bunch!**  
And my last shout out to **Ash's Girl!**: Thanks so much for yelling at me for making my ears bleed a crimson red. I updated though! And thanks for the commercial! :D

**On with the fic! **

* * *

**It's Just That Way**

_After meeting you, _

_I saw your fearful face_

_And on instinct, I wanted to protect_

_To protect…you_

_And it's just that way_

_That's the Way it is_

**That's the Way it is** It's Just that Way 

_I met you, piece by piece_

_The dark, the light, the shadows_

_Flipping through your pages_

_To see what I would uncover next_

_We met, we faced, and we stood_

_Piece by piece, through dark, _

_The light, the shadows_

_Together…now…always… _

And forever…   
Always…And Forever It's Just That Way 

_We fight and try to avoid_

_But keep coming back for more_

_It's an addiction_

_That will never be satiated_

_So embrace it…_

_Don't try to fight it…_

**Don't try to fight it**

* * *

Kagome stealthily peeked her head out and scampered out of her hiding place when she saw the cost was clear. Dashing out of the hut, Kagome ran into her dear friends. Glancing around, Kagome looked for the lady in distress that had yelled out that horrendous screech. To her amazement, she could not find the source where the howl had came from. 

"Have you guys heard a lady scream?" Kagome asked curiously. A thick tension was in the air. Sango looked at Miroku, Miroku looked across at Inuyasha, who sent a questioning glance to Kouga who in turn shrugged, and looked at Ayame.

"We didn't hear anything," Sango replied. "Are you sure that you are feeling well?" Kagome growled under her breath.

'Hmm…. I'm starting to sound like Inuyasha.' She sighed. 'This sounds like some clichéd plot to a horror/romance novel. A girl hears something. People claims she's insane…everyone else dies except for her and a few chosen people.'

"Of course I'm fine, just shocked that none of you guys heard it. Especially with a youkais and a hanyou." Kagome slumped over in defeat and walked back into the hut. 'Now they definitely must think I'm insane…especially after the incident with the Goober Peanut…' **(a/n: to be explained later…)**

Sango followed her into the small shack they called home. She found Kagome sitting in the corner of the wall, fingering the old raspy carpet laid out on the floor. Sango took a seat next to her. "Hey Kags." She got a sharp glare from her best friend.

"I'm sorry, the wind must be playing tricks on my hearing…again. I thought I just heard a voice trying to talk to me after ACCUSING me of being insane…again," Kagome answered in a huff, turning to face the opposite wall.

"Kags, that's not what I meant and you know it." Kagome sighed and brushed away a few tears that had accumulated and poured down her now damp check. Raising her knees to her chest, she buried her face in her hands. Somehow, this position made her a tad more relaxed.

"I know Sango-chan. I'm just not having a good day, that's all." Sango turned and hugged her friend.

"I understand," she said, holding her younger friend tenderly. "If it makes you feel any better, at least you're not the only one having a bad day." She grinned slyly. "I mean, think about Inuyasha. Why do you think he always brags about wining in baseball?"

"'Cause he's an arrogant, selfish, bastard?" Kagome asked plainly. They both gave each other silent glances. They burst out into a hearty laugh. Sango replies, catching her breath, "well, besides that. Kagome, you can be so naïve sometimes!" Kagome stuck her tongue out at that.

"Inuyasha is trying to get your attention. Isn't it obvious?" Kagome stayed silent, thinking.

"Why would Inuyasha want _my _attention?" Sango fell over anime style. She sweat dropped at her friend's sudden stupidity.

"Why else? Because you're smart, quick, beautiful, and god knows you can be a smart ass when you want to be! He doesn't know how to show his _feelings. _That's why. To top is off, you intrigue him. Today, you tackled him, and embarrassed him to hell. He finds your stubbornness attractive, and any good man…err…hanyou could see that as well." Kagome blushed at all the compliments.

"Ya think so?"

"I know so," Sango replied warmly. "He probably wants to hug you…kiss you," Kagome flared up at her teasing. "Date you, get engaged with you, marry you, do **_that _**with you."

"Sango!" Kagome yelled incredulously. Her taunting had made her feel queasy. "Isn't that a bit far?!" Sango chuckled.

"Maybe, but it might not be far from the truth. Anyways, you know how macho Inuyasha can be. Imagine him trying to cope in front of his friends that the girl _he _likes can make a total ass of him. Maybe he's turned on…" Kagome threw her shoe at her. "But at least you don't have it so bad, huh?" Kagome nodded. "Good. Besides, we can't you being sad on a day like this." Kagome's eyes lit up.

"Today is Sunday Bath!" Now you might be wondering what Sunday Bath IS. Every week, when it lands on Sunday, is the night everyone goes and has a warm bath in a natural hot spring in the forest. After relaxing in the heat and washing up, everyone has a warm meal, talk together, and go to sleep. It was Kagome's favorite day of the week. How could she have forgotten? A light thump was heard as the hut's door swung open. There, a small figure stood, hunched over with all the groceries.

"Kaede!" Kagome yelled with glee. "Welcome home!" Kaede was the caretaker of the orphans. They wouldn't have been able to survive without her. Setting the groceries down slowly on the small table she smiled. Her long gray silvery hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. Her soft skin looked liked leather, worn and sturdy. As Inuyasha had said, she looked a dried prune, but it was obvious the respect and love he held for the elder woman. A dark patch settled over her left eye.

"Would ye two help me being to prepare dinner?"

Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Kouga, Inuyasha, and Miroku headed down to the hot springs. This week was Seshomaru's turn to help Kaede with cooking dinner, every week they would trade off. They walked down a dirt path into the forest. They all talked amiably. Kagome and Inuyasha kept dodging glances. The rest began to notice that they weren't talking directly to each other, but said nothing. They soon reached a fork in the path. The boys took the left, while the girls headed down the right path. After about four meters, they reached the secluded area. Behind some rocks is where the hot spring laid.

"Can I get in first?" Ayame asked cheerfully. The hot spring was only big enough for one person to fit in comfortably. Sango and Kagome bobbed their heads' and let the fiery spirit get the first dip into the hot spring. Kagome and her dear friend engaged themselves in a pointless conversation. A while longer, Ayame came out looking relaxed. Her burning hair had been put out, turning to a dark auburn color. She lifted her damp hair into two piggy tails at either side of her head. Her body was clothed in a light emerald green tank top, and dark forest green flannel pants. Koga had given them to her for Christmas. It looked like it was getting kind of small. Her midriff was showing. Maybe that was intentional…

"Kagome, would you like to go first?" questioned Sango. Kagome shook her head.

"Nah, I'd rather go last like usual. You guys go back when you are done. I feel like thinking tonight, and taking my time, if you know what I mean." Sango nodded understanding, and went to get in the hot spring. Usually, every Sunday, the three would come to the hot spring. Either Ayame, or Sango would go first. When both were done, they would head back together. Kaede had made it a rule that when traveling in the forest, you had to be accompanied by a buddy. For obvious reasons; like safety. So technically, one would think Kagome was breaking a rule. Though if one were to look at the matter closely, that person would see that Kagome would meet Inuyasha at the fork in the path. This was the only time Kagome had to talk to Inuyasha, alone. That had been the real reason that Kagome loved Sunday. It was fun to talk to a more open, sweeter Inuyasha.

As Ayame kept chatting about how amazing Koga was at running, her mind kept drifting. What if Inuyasha didn't meet with her on the way home? Would she have to walk home solo? What if he did show up? How would she talk to him about today's incident?

"Hello!" Ayame waved her hand in front of Kagome's face. "I asked you what you thought about it?"

"Huh?" Kagome thought "Uh oh! I wasn't paying attention!" So Kagome gave the surest answer that she could think of.

"I think…. that you have a thing for Kouga." Ayame's mouth dropped. She started blubbering nonsense.

"I…what…he… huh?" Bingo! Kagome had struck a nerve! Before Ayame could keep making a fool of herself, and convincing Kagome that Ayame indeed had a crush on Kouga, Sango exited from the hot spring.

"Come on Ayame, let's head back." Kagome gave a short snicker to her friend's retreating back. She entered the secluded area. Rocks and trees surrounded the hot spring. She slipped out of her clothing. Staring at the reflection in the water, Kagome noticed the intruding red blotch on the side of her nose. Kagome grimaced. Zits. What a horrid thing to happen to happen to teenagers. Well, no one's complexion is perfect.

Kagome slid slowly into the warm heat of the water. The heat that radiated off the water soothed the cramps Kagome had gotten about midday. She was probably going to get her period soon. Kagome sighed and remembered a fond memory.

**_Flashback_**

_Kagome, age 13, was taking her bath on Sunday. Feeling quite content, she closed her eyes. With a sharp pain from the cramps she was having that day, her eyes shot opened. The water had a reddish taint, blood spreading through the water. Then she realized she was the one who was bleeding. With a sharp scream, she hid her body under water. Inuyasha, age 15, of course, was near by, and heard her cry of distress. With out a second to loose, he came running. _

_"Kagome, what's wrong?" He smelled blood on her, though not sure were the wound was. He was more than worried. He did not know how much blood was being shed, and where it was coming from. He then realized the situation. She was naked. The only thing shielding her body from him was the red tainted water. He turned around sharply, a blush spreading across his cheeks as fast as the blood in the water._

_"Inuyasha…I'm going to die," Kagome said softly. Inuyasha turned around, too concerned to care if she was naked. _

_"Why? What's wrong?" Kagome stood up. She showed him the blood that was dripping down her inner thighs. Inuyasha turned around swiftly. He closed his eyes. She obvious hadn't been taught about…her time of month. _

_"Don't worry. It's natural. I would explain…but I think Kaede could do a better job at that. She'll help you," he responded gruffly._

_**End of Flashback**_

Kagome was taught that night about the "time of month." It was indeed a funny memory, if not embarrassing. After cleaning herself, she stood up, and exited the hot spring. She slipped on a loose dark red t-shirt, and stepped into her flannel pajama pants, that were a midnight black. Gathering her stuff into a plastic bag, she headed down the dirt path. She treaded softly against the Earth's moss covered floor. She inhaled a deep breath of fresh air. This was her favorite place ever. A gust of wind blew by, causing her to shiver. She hugged herself to keep herself warm.

"Hey," said a gruff voice from behind her. She jumped, spinning around. There, Inuyasha stood. Letting out a sigh of relief, she smiled genuinely at him. She stretched out an offering hand, asking him silently if he wanted to hold hands. He hesitated, but then stretched out his hand and clasped hands with her. She beamed at him, and then started to walk down the dirt path again, their destination, the hut.

_

* * *

I was thinking of ending it here…but I think you'll like the following part :)

* * *

_

About two minutes of silence later, Kagome started wondering if that was all that was going to happen on their way home.

"Has he forgotten about?" she thought.

" I haven't forgotten about today…" Inuyasha muttered, barely audible to her human ears. She stared gaping at him.

"Damn! Can you read minds or something?" Kagome asked accusingly. He chuckled.

Next thing she knew, she was pushed backwards into the thick bark of the nearby tree. She was pushed gently mind you, but in the process, she dropped all her belongings on the ground. Inuyasha pressed her body flushed against his. Through all the confusion of the current events, Kagome did notice that this wasn't just any tree they were under, it was the goshinboku.

"You made an ass out of me today," he mumbled. His breath lingered over her mouth. He dipped his head down, but instead of kissing her lips, he went for her ear. He gently stroked the outer shell of her ear with his raspy tongue. She gasped. Strangely…it had felt…wonderful. He nibbled down, and she pulled down, trying to get him closer. He lifted his face, and placed a feather light kiss on her lips. Their "moment" was broken when they heard a high, horrendous scream coming from the hut. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She looked back at him.

"Shit."

* * *

Yup. That's it. It's not written very well! I'm sorry! -.- Anyways, that's the most romance that's going to be shown a long time. So…yeah. Thanks again! Love ya all! 

_Chat-Chan_

_P.S. I think the stupid star thing (if u press shift-8) doesn't work. So yeah. Actions are supposed to have the Huggles . I hope they appear! _


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my beautiful readers that have suffered with me so far. I'm so sorry I haven't updated! But seriously, I reread what I wrote, and am sad to say you are all crazy for liking the crap that I wrote. I was seriously considering deleting it, but seeing as that's kind of running away, I'll fix it. But seeing as that will take me a really long time (because I seriously need to go over my story and fix it), I might start a more recent fic. Thank you for suffering with me this far! I won't give up! (I'm such a bad writer).

Mucho amor por ustedes!

Chat-Chan


End file.
